


Text me maybe

by DropsOfAutumn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Smut, IN SPACE, Keith is lonely, M/M, Masturbation, PWP-ish?, Sexting, Smut, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropsOfAutumn/pseuds/DropsOfAutumn
Summary: Keith is on his way back home from a Blade’s mission and it’s the first time his time zone kind of aligns with earth’s. So he sends Shiro a Good Morning text.--“Good luck, think of me.” Keith contemplates adding a smug grin for about two moments before he simply does that. He relentlessly ruffles his hair as soon as the emoji is sent. He’s so bad at the whole flirting thing.“Oh, believe me, I will”, comes back faster than he expected.The next picture Shiro sends makes him spill his drink over the consoles of his ship.--Or: The one in which Pidge reads smut





	Text me maybe

**Author's Note:**

> This one was kind of triggered by Soft Sheith Week Day 6: A Day in Their Lives.  
> Then it escalated.
> 
> So yo, I wrote smut. Have fun.

Keith loves space.  
  
But staring into the vast depth for days and weeks dulled his love for galaxies and nebulas and nothingness.

Mornings in space are especially bland, since there is no such thing as a rising sun or any other indicator that the day has begun.  
  
Only the flashing digits of the clock on his monitor screen tell him the time. On a second, smaller clock beneath, he can read the current time on earth.  
And it catches his attention when both clocks read "5:58", the colon in between ticking away the seconds. 

It’s the first time his time zone kind of aligns with earth’s. So he sends Shiro a Good Morning text.

  
“Hey Shiro,” his message readd. “When you read this, it’s 6 am on earth and I know you’ll be up for 30 minutes already, doing your ridiculous work-out routine. Do some extra push-ups for me.”

He's on his way back home from some diplomatic Blade mission on Daibazaal, a few days separating him from home.

Given the million lightyears between them, the message takes a few moments to go through, but Pidge had put in extra effort to get galaxy-spanning messaging at least somewhere near to real time, so he won’t complain. 

  
“Good morning, sunshine”, Shiro replies ten minutes later and Keith can’t fight the image of post-workout Shiro from sneaking into his mind. He might ask for a proof Shiro actually did these extra push-ups.  
  
“Haha, very funny. I don’t even remember the last time I’ve seen the sun rise.” Sad but true, it’s always night in space. He longs for sunsets in the desert and hoverbike rides with Shiro. And damn, he misses his kisses.  
  
  
“Don’t be grumpy :)” Keith pouts when he reads the answer. Shiro has an unfair advantage – Keith could not be angry at him for too long. Especially if he’s sending emojis. “Here, let me make it up to you. Pidge told me she added a new feature to the messaging system.” It’s only a couple of minutes he has to wait for a compensation. It comes in form of a picture.

A picture of his shirtless boyfriend, fresh from the shower and drops of water dripping from his muscular chest. 

It makes him shove his hand down his pants instead of answering.

 

He should know better than to jerk off in space and he does not intend to get his only pair of comfy pants dirty, but damn, it’s been weeks since he’s last seen his boyfriend. He’s a healthy young adult. He has  _needs_.

So he starts stroking himself lazily, the image of semi-naked Shiro fueling a fire in his stomach and turning his cheeks a dark shade of red. It might have been weeks, but damn, Shiro had been the content of his wet daydreams even before they have finally got their shit and themselves together and started dating. So it does not surprise him how easily Shiro slips into his mind and a moan leaves his lips, his pants starting to stretch around his hips.

 

His fingers curl a bit tighter, speeding up a little, just a little, the way Shiro would start caring for him. Slowly at first, a welcome torment.  
  
Keith knows it won’t be a long ride when he trusts into his hand, speeding up. He imagines Shiro’s soft fingers on his skin, his beautiful white hair and how it peeks up between his legs while Shiro’s mouth is making him gasp, his lips leaving a wet trail just like that, his hand pressed against the inside of his thigh, gruesomely close to where it makes him curl his toes. The way Shiro’s tongue would leave a hot line from base to tip, circling his head lavishly before…

With a stifled moan, he’s spilling into his hand, staining his shirt only a moment later. This was embarrassingly fast, Keith admits to himself, but it’s been weeks. _Weeks_!  
  
Panting for breath, he does read Shiro’s next message a couple of minutes later, not before wiping his hands clean. Good thing he has some tissues ready.

  
“Hey babe, you still there?” Shiro writes. Accompanied by a smirking emoji. 

“Asshole.” Keith sends back, still coming down from his high.  
  
“You know you love me.” Oh yes, he knows. He knows he’s fallen so deep; the I-will-literally-cross-galaxies-for-you kind of deep – a love he could not get out of, even if he wanted.

Which he didn’t.

  
Keith has always imagined keeping a relationship in different time zones would be hard. Turns out, a long-distance relationship over two different galaxies is even harder, when there is not even a concept of mornings in the eternal night of space. But the prospect of seeing Shiro in a couple of days and a week off for both of them before the next mission made everything better. And if he got any more pictures of his shirtless boyfriend to ease the distance, he would not complain.

He knows he has to change clothes and the idea of breakfast does not sound too bad, so he sends Shiro a quick “So, any plans for today?” before searching for his spare pants and a juice box.

“Oh, you know, saving earth, fighting for peace, making sure Matt does not set Iverson’s office on fire. The usual”, Shiro’s answer reads when he sits down a short while after, and Keith’s mind forms the picture of his smug boyfriend going full ‘Golden Boy of the Garrison’-mode again. It had its perks, drawing any unwanted attention from him to Shiro during important meetings. But when it affected any precious spare time with his boyfriend, it also came with downsides. For example keeping him from sending messages to Keith into deep space.

   
“Good luck, think of me.” Keith contemplates adding a smug grin for about two moments before he simply does that. He relentlessly ruffles his hair as soon as the emoji is sent. He’s so bad at the whole flirting thing. 

“Oh, believe me, I will”, comes back faster than he expected.

The next picture Shiro sends him makes him spill his drink over the consoles of his ship.

 

**

 

A green light catches his attention a couple of minutes later, blinking on the upper side of his screen. Nice, Pidge added colour coding – he didn’t expect less from her. So he bends over to open it.

  
Screw that. Actually, he wants to kill her.

  
“ARE YOU DONE SEXTING?!!!”, her message reads, all capslock and bold, more exclamation marks than necessary. Never has he been faster in replying.

“Don’t read my messages, Pidge!!!” A blush creeps onto his cheeks and he hides his face in his hands. Of course she would scan the messaging system.  
  
“I can’t help that your big bulky boyfriend just popped up on my screen! I programmed the message system for serious matters! Not so you two could get off in space. Now I have to bleach my eyes.” Well, technically she is right.

  
There’s a small hope she has just seen the first picture so far.

“How much did you see?” Only after hitting the send button it strikes him how his question could trigger Pidge to delve further into the message history. Spotting something she better should not.

“IS THERE MORE I DON’T WANT TO SEE, KEITH?!” Okay, all-clear. Just now Keith notices he’s been sitting on the edge of his seat and he slumps back, exhaling a sigh he did not know he had held back. It was one thing teasing Lance with the size of his boyfriend’s private parts and another for Pidge to actually see an image of a very obvious bulk in Shiro’s boxer shorts.

   
“Privacy, Pidge!” He texts back, hoping she’s grossed out enough not to take a sneak.  
  
“You now I was working on making cross-galaxy talks easier. I’ll stop right now. No phone sex for you two.” Good thing his juice box is empty. He would have drowned his console again.

“KATIE!” The picture coming to his mind includes Pidge sheepishly adjusting her glasses. It could be considered cute – if the issue was not as serious.

“Don’t Katie me! Think about what you two did to my poor innocent virgin eyes.” Oh boy, he activated Drama-Pidge. 

“Hahahaha. Innocent my ass, Pidge. Or should I ask Matt about that smut folder on your laptop?” A blackmailing information Keith knew would come in handy at one point.

“I’M GONNA KILL MATT!” He loves the capslock.  
  
“Plus: It’s been weeks! We’re lonely”, Keith replies, a soft smile on his face. It’s true, he misses Shiro a lot. Being outspoken with his feelings is still new to him, but desperate times call for desperate measures.  
  
“GET THESE IMAGES OUT OF MY HEAD KEITH. Urgh, gross.” He really loves the capslock.  
  
“Nobody asked you to read our messages.” He knows he’s teasing. But Pidge makes it so easy. 

“It’s like a train wreck, I simply cannot look away. You basically sound like ‘Oh Shiro’”, Keith can hear her mocking voice in his head while reading. “Let me lick those gorgeous pecs. My fingers will trace patterns over your muscular chest, as I sink my teeth in your slender neck. I will grind my crotch against your throbbing member, while our tongues would fight over dominance… want me to go on?” He cringes. Pretty sure he never wrote something like that. Who on earth would write something like that?  
  
“Urgh, Pidge, stop being gross!” Keith is thankful they don’t have a video call option, yet. His face is burning and he prefers not giving Pidge the satisfaction of knowing how easily he could be flustered. He had to live up to certain standards.  
  
  
“STOP USING MY MESSAGING SYSTEM FOR SEXTING.” Keith can’t argue with that.

  
  
**

  

When Pidge stops texting, a certain calmness returns to the cockpit of his ship.

Something cold and wet presses against his hand where he has it absentmindedly hanging from his seat. Shortly after, his wolf brushes against his legs, wanting attention. “You’re hungry, buddy?” Keith reaches out to pat the soft fur, making sure to find _that_ spot where the wolf likes being fondled best. Traveling through space is way more bearable when being barked at for food and cuddles.

 

He passes a particular beautiful spiral galaxy about half an hour later and sends Shiro a picture. The flashing digits of the watch on his monitor tell him it’s around noon on earth, so he assumes Shiro is still in a meeting, discussing important diplomacy matters. He knows reception is bad and it takes about seven minutes to get through, but he sends it anyways.

They had both seen galaxies crumble and stars explode, been through hell and close-to-death battles. But both of them would never get tired of the beauty of space.

Shiro replies half an hour later, three simple words stealing their way into his heart. 

“I love you.”  
  
Keith smiles.

**  
  
  
Installing an entertainment system on his ship was one of Pidge’s better ideas. Playing through each of his favorite games and binge-watching about every interesting show on his way to Daibazaal had been one of his worse, though. It left him with the decision between bad movies and even worse games.

So he sighs and leaves his pilot chair to grab another juice box and something Hunk would call popcorn-equivalent, settling for another re-watch of _Planet Earth_ , slouching cross-legged on the uncomfortable chair, ready for another series marathon.

 

He does not notice that he’s fallen asleep until he wakes up an hour later, his wolf spread over his body, trying to steal the popcorn leftovers and licking his face in the process. The entertainment system asks him mockingly “Are you still watching?”, a small comic drawing of Pidge with glasses starring at him.

His calves start to seize from sleeping in a wrong position, so Keith stands up to stretch his legs and arms, groaning. He’s getting too old for week-long space trips, his muscles aching and his joints cracking. Hopefully, Pidge’s research on more stable wormhole connections would be done soon.

 

He checks his messaging system, but no news from Shiro means he’s still trapped in a meeting about peace treaties with Nuxela. So he decides to check on him. “Hey babe. Remember to stay hydrated. We don’t want you passing out in the middle of a meeting again.” 

His eyes wander to the galaxy in front of his window again and he gets lost in its beauty. Next time he had to bring Shiro with him.

  
**  
  
  
“Asiafashasdhasdhafa.” The wolf’s tail sends, three episodes in.  
  
Keith does not see the outgoing message before Shiro’s answers rings eight minutes later. “What the hell, Keith?”  
  
Keith hits the send button and shushes his wolf away from the console. “I’m sorry, the wolf just wanted to say hi.”

  
“Hi Kosmo.” Shiro sends back and Keith rolls his eyes, but points at the monitor to deliver the message. His wolf looks up, unimpressed. The message does not include food.  
  
“Don’t call him Kosmo!!” Keith notices the bad influence Pidge has on him. Too many exclamation marks.  


**  


The clock on his monitor reads 8pm, when another message from Shiro makes its way through to him. He stops the entertainment system and the images freezes when a penguin is about to slide into the Antarctic sea. Keith finds himself lounging in his seat, feet dangling from one side. He’s too lazy to get a pillow and he knows his back will be a bitch tomorrow. He thinks about asking his wolf to fetch him one but stops in his thoughts. He’s a wolf, not a butler.

“On my way home. Hope you had a nice day.” The word ‘home’ on the monitor makes Keith’s stomach flutter. Too many years in space and the concept of a home to come back to and Shiro waiting for him was still so new, so precious to him.  
  
“I’m pretty sure I’ve been staring at the same nebula for three hours. I hate how I can’t just wormhole to earth.” He’s never been a patient man, even when Shiro wanted him to be.

   
An image file of their bedroom appears on his monitor, an empty bed, unmade on one side. “Miss you right here.” It makes Keith tear up and his chest tighten. How can Shiro be so precious? He didn’t deserve this man.

“And here:” The second picture takes a while to load and it brings a smile to Keith’s lips. He looks straight into his boyfriend’s eyes, who extended his left arm just a bit, as if circling something with it. As if circling _Keith_ with it.

He’s pretty sure there’s something in his eyes. Being alone in space for weeks made him emotional.

“You’re such a big sap.” And he loves it. He loves this handsome and caring man so much it scared him what this kind of love makes him do, which lengths he would take. Has already taken.  
  
“I know you love me”, the answer reads. And shortly after a “What have you been up to?” follows.

“Started a _Planet Earth_ re-watch. Did you know penguins cross 150 km of Antartica to get to their breeding ground?” At least he has to use all the knowledge for something. Keith wipes a tear from his eye.

  
Shiro sends a heart. And a penguin.

A minute later, the next message pops up: “We should watch the rest together when you’re back.” Something’s pulling on his chest and fills his gut with warmth. “Sounds like a plan”, he types. Because it does. Because everything with Shiro feels easy and right.

  
  
**

 

“Dinner now, I’m starving,” Shiro’s next message arrives fifteen minutes later. He’s meeting up with Lance, who’s currently visiting his family, and Keith makes sure to send his regards. “And tell Lance I’m still mad at him for bailing out on the last Olkarion mission.” The memories of him having to learn about Olkari mating rituals alone and being taught their traditional mating dance still gives him chills. But then again maybe it would have been even stranger with Lance’s stupid comments.  “Where are you heading? Garrison canteen?”  
  
“No, the diner.” Out of nowhere he hopes Shiro does not text while driving.  
  
“I miss the diner.” Keith writes, the mental image of their usual dinner spot coming to his mind. The food is greasy and the menus stick together from ketchup, but most times they are the only guests when they sneak out after curfew for some late-night snack after Shiro’s paperwork is done, sharing some pasta and playing footsie underneath the table. If the waitresses did not look, Shiro would steal one of his kisses and blush when Keith’s fingers found his. 

Shiro claims they serve the galaxy’s best Mac and Cheese when Hunk is not listening. And maybe the chocolate cake is nothing to be scoffed at, too.

“Eat some chocolate cake for me.” Shiro’s only answer is a thumbs up emoji.  


He turns the entertainment system back on and the penguin on screen catches a fish, making his wolf bark and his stomach growl. Maybe they should eat dinner, too.

  
  
**

 

Their food is long gone, and _Planet Earth_ ’s credits roll when a chime interrupts Keith from dozing off. First thing he sees is a picture of a big piece of chocolate cake. 

On a second picture, Lance grins at him, flushing a victory sign, dark crumbs around his mouth that suspiciously look like the cake from the first picture. The smile on his lips looks fake and there are dark circles underneath his eyes. Keith wonders if he does get enough sleep or if his grief eats away his heart. He hopes Lance will stay a couple of days so they get a chance to catch up. 

“Had a good evening?”, Keith sends as an answer and shifts a bit in his seat, so one of his elbows is popped up on the armrest, his head leaning on his hand. “Lance says hi. He’s really busy farming. Says Kaltenecker is pregnant again.” Keith cannot help but smile. War had not been kind to any of them, but Lance had taken a particularly low blow. He tried to offer his help, tried to tell Lance how much he could relate. There had been moments when the thought of Shiro being dead had wrecked his mind. But Lance had always declined, assuring all of them how fine he was.

“Do we have to worry?”, Keith replies. The dark circles underneath Lance’s eyes had not been there the last time they had met. “I think he’s been worse. He says he misses you. But don’t tell him I told you.” Classic Lance, always too proud to admit his feelings. Keith feels his lips curl into a smile. “I will make sure to use it against him at some point.”

  
Shiro’s next answer takes a while to get through, short but poignant, a sudden shift in the mood: “Bed’s empty without you.”

Keith would blame it on the late hour and weeks away from home, but Shiro’s soft words make him miss earth and home even more. Homesickness hits him hard today. Thus he answers honestly. “Wish I would be there with you. Not much longer.”  
  
“I’m counting the hours till I can kiss you.” A heart pops up on his screen a minute later. His boyfriend is such a soft sap sometimes. The image of a blushing Shiro in bed with him – drawing him into his arms, whispering promises and declaration of love against his hair – sends a flutter to his chest and fills it with warmth.

“Sap.” Keith sends and adds “Please go on.”  
 

“I also count the hours till I can make you moan again.” A smug emoji stares at him from his screen and he cannot help but feel mocked. It reminds him of how much he loves the edge they’re always walking on, shifting from sweet to sultry in a couple of minutes. 

“You know that Pidge can read our messages? She will be furious.” Keith could definitely do without another one of Pidge’s rage-threads.  
  
“Should she not read about how hot I am for my handsome boyfriend? How I miss kissing his face and touching him?” Where his fingers meet his cheek, Keith can actually feel the blood pulsing. He must be turning five shades redder from reading Shiro’s messages. A peek over his shoulder tells him his wolf is still in the hanger, probably curled up on the mattress and sleeping. So he’s alone in the cockpit.

 

“Should she not read about how much I cannot wait to have you naked and pinned to our mattress again?” Oh damn, how come they’ve never tried texting like that before? He reads the words over and over again, a bulge in his pants giving away how turned on he is.

“Shiroooo.” His finger slips while pressing the o key. That’s the only reason for the three letters. Not his arousal, nor the thought of Shiro’s hot kisses on his neck.

“I bet Pidge is jealous of how well I’ll take care of you once you’re back. It’s been too long, I promise we won’t get any sleep that night.” Keith’s teeth sink into his bottom lip while he’s trying to stop a moan from leaving his mouths.  
  
“Good thing I did enough sleeping on my way home. Better get some hours of sleep beforehand. I don’t want you to break your promise.” Two could play a game and as long as they stayed as vague as possible, Pidge would not have anything to complain about.  


“Pretty sure your handsome cock will keep me awake.” Well, so much for being vague. 

“Care to elaborate?” Might as well roll with it.  


Keith's hand finds its way into his pants for the second time that day when Shiro’s next reply chimes in. “Babe, I miss you so much. I miss having you in my mouth, miss you moaning my name while I suck your skin.”  
  
He loses ever self-restrain and pulls down his pants. Where does hot and sexting Shiro come from? And could he please stay? 

His hand curls around his length, imagining Shiro’s soft tongue where his own fingers graze his head. It draws a groan from his lips and he speeds up a little, keeping is eyes on the screen where another message arrives. “You’re so quiet. Are you already turned on?” If he’d looked for an opt-out, there it was. But when Shiro adds “Because I am!”, Keith is a goner.

He bends over, his next message taking a bit longer than usual since he has to type it with his left hand while his right hand is busy. “Thinking of ways to return the favor. Want to take care of you, too.” His hand hovers over the ‘send’ button, considering his words in his mind, before he simply sends them. All thoughts of Pidge simply forgotten.

Shiro’s answer does not disappoint him. “I miss fucking you.”

Keith bites into his hand. Damn, it should be illegal to be this aroused by Shiro's words. “Miss fucking you into the mattress. Remember the time you wrecked the headboard? Man, that was hot.” Oh, he does. He does! He had never felt so full before and the next day he had to hide the limp in his step. 

Where it’s curled around his cock, Keith’s hand speeds up and he can feel drops of precum forming, can feel himself being so hard and throbbing for Shiro. The thought of Shiro boning into him hard and fast, his own legs draped over the broad shoulders of his boyfriend, spreading his thighs just right, the huge cock hitting him in all the right places… Keith knows he won’t last long. Damn he misses fucking, too.

“Want to know what’s also hot? The way you squirm when I ride you.” He cannot help but tease back. The teasing backfires, though, because the air just turns thicker when he thinks about riding Shiro while pinning him down, being in complete control, rolling his hips in the rhythm of Shiro panting his name. He huffs out a breath.  
  
“Holy shit, Keith!” The message on his screen tells him he’s not the only one getting turned on by the thought. “Babe, you’d ride me so good.”

Burning desire is coiling in his belly, his hand squeezing and jerking. Shiro’s name comes from his mouth along with a couple of moans and curse words when he feels his length throbbing against his fingers where he moves faster, _faster_.

“Tell me you’re close.” But Keith cannot tell anything, not when he’s about to burst. He arches into his touch, imagines Shiro’s hand where his own is busy. He has no time to search for lube, but his free hand reaches down, letting one finger tease his rim and that’s when his toes curl and he spills into his hand, warm and sticky, leaving stripes on his shirt.

Stroking himself through his climax, Keith melts back into his seat. His own hands had never felt so intense before, leaving him with a blank mind and gasping for air, trying to remember how to breathe properly. The things Shiro did to his soul and body were something else entirely.

  
A blinking red dot on his screen catches his eyes, where Shiro has sent another image file. Air is knocked from his lungs when he sees his boyfriend’s abs, his muscles tensed, flecked with suspiciously white streaks.

A winking emoji accompanies the simply word “Thanks“ underneath the picture and Keith fights hard to regain his composure. Is it an invitation? How much does he want Pidge to…?  
  
  
DAMN, PIDGE.  


His face turns beet-red when he remembers their previous conversation. He grabs for a tissue to wipe his hands and proceeds to capslock.  
  
“PIDGE IS GOING TO KILL US.” How to ruin your post-coital atmosphere, a guide by Keith.  
“Nice abs by the way.” He cringes at his try to safe any flirtatious energy they had until now.

“Want me to talk to her about privacy again?” If Shiro is flustered by his answer, he does not let it show. Keith expected no less.    
  
Before answering, he grabs for another bunch of tissues and cleans his legs and his shirts. Should they continue at this rate, all his clothes will be stained before he lands on earth. Maybe he could borrow some shirts from Shiro.  
  
“Let her read our history. You can’t tell me she does not enjoy it. I know she reads smut novels.“  
  
  
“HAHAAHH” Shiro’s next message reads.

It’s followed by a simple “Miss you.”

Keith’s heart tears.  
  
“Miss you, too”, he sends. Only a couple of days. They’ve managed worse. So much worse.  
  
  
“I think I’ll try to sleep now. Hard to keep my eyes open.” He imagines a semi-naked Shiro snuggling into his pillow, hugging it tightly, the soft glow of his arm illuminating the room.  
  
The idea of sleep sounded appealing to Keith. “Might as well lay down for a bit”, he sends, a smile on his lips.

“Good night, Keith. Can’t wait for your return”, reads the next message and his smile grows.  
  
“Good night, Shiro.”  
  
Keith hits send on the last message for the day and switches his controls to autopilot before he leaves his chair. He turns one last time before heading to the makeshift bed waiting for him in the hangar of his ship. His eyes catch a new message blinking at him from the screen.  
  
  
Right there, black letters on purple background, three words make his heart beat faster.

“I love you.”

 

**

 

He wakes up six hours later to a text message from Pidge: “Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy for you, BUT YOU GUYS ARE GROSS.”

A second text comes in a few moments later.

“Please never stop being gross. It’s cute.”

  
  
A minute later, Keith gets another message. 

“Want me to recommend you one of my smut novels?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Cry with me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/dropsofautumn)


End file.
